Start All Over
by DeviousDomi
Summary: *Sequal to Decode* When Miley wakes up from her coma and can't remember anything her friends and family help her remember parts of her life. But what happens whe one of the biggest parts might be gone for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I never will *sad face* **

**A/N: So, this is the sequal to Decode, sorry it has taken so long to write it. I literally just finished it. I really hope you guys like this! Happy Reading!**

I still couldn't remember anything after two days. So they sent me home and my dad took me to a house I didn't remember it and I felt horrible. I was going to be a burden to my family and I hated it.

"Is this where we live?" I asked him.

"Yes darlin' your room is up stairs. Do you mind showing her Lilly?" Lilly had came with us when I left the hospital.

"No problem Mr. Stewart." She turned towards me. "Come on Miley. You are going to love your room." She then lead the way up the stairs.

My room was the last door on the right. It was so beautiful. The walls were orange and yellow. My bed matched, it had bright orange covers, it was so breathtaking that I couldn't even believe it was my room.

"This is my room?" I was sure that my room could be this awesome.

"Yeah, do you like it?" She looked a little unsure.

"Like it? I love it!" I noticed a window seat, I ran and sat down on it.

"Your dad let you remodel it a few years ago, we spent three full days on it."

"So we done this together?"

"Yeah, me, you, and Oliver."

"Do we hang out with Oliver a lot?" I hadn't seen him since the day I woke up from the coma. It made me sad, I must have said something that really hurt him.

"Yeah, he is like out own little punching bag." This actually made me laugh.

"He must really like us to stick around. With us hitting him and all."

"Yeah, he has liked you for years. And I know you like him to. You were just afraid to admit it." I wondered why she knew this.

"Did I tell you that?"

"No, it was just obvious. The way you looked at him defanatly gave it away." This gave me something to think about. I must have been afraid to admit that I had feelings for this boy. I felt horrible and I wished I could remember what I had done.

"I guess I must have screwed things up pretty bad huh?"

"Well, you sure didn't make things better." Lilly was looking a little down. "Hay! Do you remember this?" She opened the double doors at the far end of the room to reveal a balcony.

"No, but it's beautiful." You could see the entire beach.

"You usually come out here when you're upset, or if were just working on homework." Lilly said while she sat on a chair on the balcony.

"So, what is our friendship like?" I wanted to know everything about my life and get back to the old me. So Lilly and I stayed in my room for hours talking about everything. It was starting to get dark when my dad yelled at us to come eat dinner.

"Now, Miley we want to tell you something that is very important." My dad said after we had said grace.

"What is it?"

"Do you know who Hannah Montana is?" I was now curious about why he had brought this up. Did I have a weird obsession with her.

"Yeah, famous pop star, sold millions of albums. Why?"

"Well. You're Hannah Montana." Now this was just crazy. There was no way I, Miley Stewart average teenage girl, was Hannah Montana.

"That's impossible. I'm Miley Stewart, not Hannah Montana."

"You disguise yourself so you can be a pop star and follow your dreams and still live an average life." This made no since. I couldn't sing, let alone get in front of thousands of people and sing.

"But I can't sing."

"Yes you can, go ahead and try something." My dad prompted.

_"You get the limo right out front, hottest styles every shoe every color." _I sounded horrible. They must have been trying to play a prank on me. But when I looked at everyone's faces they were all in shock. "What? I told you I couldn't sing."

"But, you had an amazing voice." Lilly said still in shock.

"You guys, seriously, this isn't funny."

"No, come on." Lilly grabbed my hand and dragged me up to my room.

"Lilly, I've already seen my room." I protested.

"Yes, but you haven't seen your closet." She said going into the small space.

"Yes I have." I had looked at my clothing options earlier.

"No, this is your closet." she shoved aside some clothes to reveal a huge closet full of expensive, shiny clothes.

"Wow!" There were awards hanging on the walls, awards for Hannah Montana. "You were telling the truth."

"Yes, that is why we have an even bigger problem."

"Because I can't sing. So, I can't be Hannah Montana." This really sucked.

**A/N: So, would you like to tell me what you think? See that green button at the bottom? If you click it you can tell me what you think, you can also put this story on alert so you won't miss any chapters! ;D**

**~Domi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. But I do own a Jonas Brothers World Tour book. I just got back from the concert a few hours ago! It was so awesome!**

**A/N: So so sorry it took me so long. I had to get stuff done for the concert, like make a shirt, dye my hair hot pink, packing stuff for the trip etc. It might be a while again, I have other stories, and a doctors appointment tomorrow. And I know I put up the wrong chapter, thank you minshewmanac for pointing that out! I'm so sorry for the mix-up!**

**A/N: I would like to thank Ryan T. Morris and BLOSSOM 109 for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Happy Reading!**

"I just got off the phone with Randal, the head of the record label." My dad announced as he sat his cell phone down on the counter and walked over to the couch where Lilly and I were sitting. "He knows about our secret. And he is willing to give you time off from your contract." He was now sitting on the other side of me. "It is going to be all right bud, were going to figure this out." He wrapped me in a hug.

"I hope so, I can't believe I'm actually Hannah Montana." I had been contemplating the idea of this since they had told me a few hours ago. I was interrupted from my thoughts with a knock on the door.

"I got it." Jackson said getting up and heading towards the door. "It's Oliver." he said returning with the brunette boy following him.

"Hey Miley, Lilly." He said in a shy voice.

"Hi Oliver." I wasn't to enthused. I still couldn't get over the fact that I had actually forgotten how to sing.

"What's wrong?" His face was filled with concern.

"She can't sing." Lilly answered the question that was meant for me.

"That's impossible she is Hannah Montana, she is an incredible singer."

"It's true, apparently I forgot how to sing." I said confirming Lilly's answer.

"How do you forget to sing?" He looked completely confused.

"We don't know, but she is going to the doctor tomorrow." I hadn't even realized my dad had left the room to make a phone call.

"Don't I have school tomorrow?" I was pretty sure tomorrow was Monday and that I had no clue if I had homework. Or even what any of my classes are.

"I talked to the school while you were in the hospital after you woke up. They have agreed to give you the last month that is left off."

"What about finals? Will I have to take the last semester over?" It might actually help if I did, I don't remember anything that I could have possibly learned.

"No, they are going to go by the grades that you already have, and they are sending a tutor over so you can finish." He had thought this one completely through.

"What about the people at school. Lilly told me we had some really good friends there." I didn't really know them, but I would love to get to know them again.

"They can come over any time, and you can also meet up with them at the beach or the mall." I sat back in the couch pouting a little bit. I really wanted to go to school, but it would be no use to try and argue with him.

"So, wanna go to the beach?" Oliver asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure, you coming Lilly?" She had been deeply into a hand held video game.

"Yeah." She shut her game and jumped up.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Hey Miley! How are you?" A girl with dirty blond curls said running up to me. She had on a save the plant shirt and board shorts.

"Um, good." I wasn't sure who she was, but she sounded really nice.

"Hey Sarah, Miley has amnesia. She doesn't remember anyone or anything that has happened." Lilly said helping me out some.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sarah." She said offering me her had. I shook her hand and smiled.

"So, you want something to eat?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, how about we eat here at," I had to look at the name on the building. "Rico's?"

"Yeah, it's where Jackson works. And it's owned by Rico, the evil little genius. Don't EVER trust him, he is amazing at blackmail." Lilly informed me.

"Got it, so what shall we eat?" I asked no one in particular while reading the menu.

"Nachos sound good." Oliver said to himself.

"Yeah, I want some nachos too." I said agreeing.

"I want a hot dog." Lilly said breaking the trend.

"Nice Lilly." Oliver said walking over to Rico's.

"Hey there losers!" A little boy greeted everyone.

"That's not a good way to get service Rico." Lilly told the boy. I was guessing this was Rico, the evil little genius.

"But yet, everyone still eats here!" Rico looked over-confident.

"Except us, come on guys, let's go to my house." I said walking away.

"Yeah, at least her food will be edible." Lilly said agreeing and following me. Oliver was also with her.

"Well you kids sure are home early." My dad greeted us.

"Yeah, this evil little boy was being rude." I said walking to the refrigerator. "And we got hungry."

"Why didn't you just eat at Rico's?" My dad looked a little confused.

"He was the evil little boy." Lilly answered, she grabbed some cold pizza.

"Oh, well if you kids need me I will be upstairs working on my hair." He said leaving.

"Can you believe that evil little thing that's full of...."

"Evil?" Lilly finished my sentence.

"Yeah. That." I said taking a bite out of my apple.

"It's Rico, he is always like that." Oliver said sitting down with a piece of pie.

"Ugh, I wish I could remember!" I said sitting by Oliver.

"Don't worry, your memory will come back." Lilly tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, but will my voice?" Everybody was silent after that.

**A/N: Do you want to tell me what you think? Do you want to know what happens next? Well you can do all of this if you just click the little reveiw button at the bottom of the screen! You can leave a review then click the little boxes and subscribe to story alerts so you know when I update. You can also add this story to your favorites if you really like it! Hope you have a great day!**

**~Domi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Hmm, let me see....nope, still don't own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: YAY! I updated pretty soon! =) I really hope you guys like this, I just got done with it today. I would like to apologized for the last chapter. I accadentaly posted a chapter of my Life With Derek story, but I fixed it. So, if you didn't get to read it go back and read it. Thank you minshewmanac again for pointing that out!**

**A/N: I would like to thank you all who reviewed, Ryan T. Morris, BLOSSOM 109, and minshewmanac for the reviews! You guys are the best! Happy Reading!**

I was sitting in a small white room with my dad. They had run some tests and we were waiting on the results. I was bouncing my leg endlessly, it must be a nervous habit from before, but I wouldn't remember.

"Calm down bud, it's going to be okay." My dad said, putting his hand on my knee to stop the bouncing.

"I just don't get how I could forget how to sing." This was going to bug me until we figured it out.

"Don't worry, we're going to figure this out." He reassured me.

"How do you know that? What if we never figure it out and I don't ever remember? What if I never sing again? How will people react to Hannah Montana retiring at sixteen?" I was going to go crazy trying to figure this out.

"Because, I know you, and you always find a way." He was right, I was determined to find a way.

"But I don't remember that. All I know is what you and Lilly have told me. Before that I can't remember anything. It's like I just woke up one day and here I am, I have no clue who I was before!" I started crying, I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Excuse me." The doctor came back into the room. The tears stop when I noticed the smile on his face.

"Is it good news?" I asked hopefully.

"Calm down Bud, don't get your hopes up." My dad warned me.

"Actually, it is good news." He looked truly happy. "We have some new tests we can run, they aren't positive, it's a new thing they have discovered. It says that this is temporary, and she should be back to normal within a few weeks." I let out a scream of joy, and my dad jumped.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy! I will be able to remember everything soon!" I jumped up and hugged the doctor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now, we are not positive about this, Miley. You could still never regain your memory or voice." Dr. Seeley warned me.

"I don't care, at least there is hope!" I ran over and hugged my dad.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"Hey Miles, what's the news?" Jackson asked when I walked through the door.

"I should have my memory and voice back within a few weeks!" I said jumping up and down. He ran over and hugged me.

"I can't wait to have my annoying little sister back." He smiled at me and flicked me on the end of my nose.

"Ow, that wasn't nice." I playfully frowned and walked over to the couch. I pulled out my phone to call Lilly and Oliver to let them know what the news was.

"Now children, stop fighting." My dad warned us. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"PIZZA!" Jackson yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Pizza does sound good, can I invite Lilly and Oliver over for some too?" I asked before I hit the call button.

"Sure thing Bud, their over just about every night anyway." He said grinning and grabbing the phone to order the pizza.

"I wouldn't remember." I said letting out a sigh, and hitting the call button.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHM**

Lilly, Oliver, Jackson and I stayed up late watching TV and eating pizza. I was one of the first ones to fall asleep. And I had the weirdest dream that night.

I was at the beach at night. There was a beautiful woman with me. She didn't say anything at first, she just smiled. She had beautiful wavy dark brown hair.

"Miley, it's so nice to see you again." I had no clue who this woman was, but she seemed to know me. I knew I should remember her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your mother sweetheart." She gave me a gentle smile.

"Why are you here?" I remember my dad telling me she died when I was younger.

"To help you. You can't remember anything, this is your chance to start over." She took my hand and started to lead me along the beach. "Your life before was turning out horrible. You were forgetting your friends, breaking the heart of the one you love, and becoming a diva."

"So, that's why I can't remember anything?" It was starting to make a little more since now.

"For the moment, yes. If you can prove that you have changed then you will get your memory back." We had stopped walking now.

"How can I prove that I have changed?"

"Only time can tell, you will be seeing some old friends soon." She then kissed me on the top of my head and I woke up.

**A/N: So, I know you are thinking something about this, wanna tell me what it is? Just leave a review! It's not that hard!**

**~Domi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. blah blah blah...sad face.**

**A/N: So, I think you should read this...then review! =)**

**A/N: I would like to thank Ryan T. Morris, BLOSSOM 109, and minshewmanac for the reviews....you guys rock. Happy reading!**

I woke up in a cold sweat, I looked at my clock, it read 4am. I groaned and fell back against my pillow. I was never going to get back to sleep, so I decided to get something to eat. I made my way down the stairs, careful not to trip myself. I only had a few stairs left when I heard something fall and someone yell something not so nice. I almost chickened out and ran back to my room, but I decided to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Miley. I didn't see you standing there." Jackson said once I came into his view. He was cleaning up some chocolate milk he had spilled on the floor.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." I apologized while I got some cookies and milk for myself.

"No, I'm just really clumsy." He explained, and also got some cookies and what little chocolate milk he didn't spill.

"Yeah, I'm kind of like that too I guess." I said remembering falling down the stairs earlier today.

"Really? You used to always be some graceful." I was surprised by this, apparently hitting my head messed me up big time.

"Well, a lot of things about me have changed since I hit my head." I told him, remembering all the things people have told me. And there was the obvious, that I couldn't sing.

"Don't worry, you will remember." He reassured me.

"That's what everybody says, but I don't believe it." I said stuffing a cookie in my mouth. Oreos were my favorite. I knew that much about myself.

"Well you should. If there is one thing I know about my annoying little sister it's that you can do anything if you put your mind to it." He said smiling and stuffing one of his own chocolate chip cookies into his mouth. I just gave him a nod. "So, why are you down here at this hour?" He asked, sounding truly curious.

"Couldn't sleep." It was partially true. "How about you?"

"I always get up early, but go back to sleep around six, when everybody else gets up. So nobody knows this but you now." He smiled at me. "Lets keep it our secret, okay?"

"Sure. Did we ever get along before?" I asked, because it felt so easy to talk to him. He was one of the only ones that didn't really treat me like I was three. Oliver was finally starting to come around, and I was hoping that he wouldn't treat me like I wouldn't understand anything.

"Very rarely." He said with a smirk. "But, after all of this, I wish we could have gotten along a lot more." He looked embarrassed for admitting it.

"Well, how about we agree to get along more, okay?" I said smiling.

"Sounds great." He said stuffing his last cookie into his mouth.

"On one condition though." I said quietly, it was so quiet I thought he didn't hear me at first.

"Anything." He agreed.

"That you treat me like I'm normal. Not like I'm some little kid who needs help with every single thing." I told him how I felt.

"Sure thing Sis." He said hugging me. "Now, how about some early morning TV?" He asked pointing to the couch.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be getting any more sleep." I said downing the rest of my milk, as did he.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

"Morning Miley!" Lilly said, skateboarding through my door.

"Good morning. Why are you here at seven am?" I asked, slightly confused to why any normal teenage girl would actually want to be up this early.

"I'm about to go to school, and I usually come over here." She said walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a water from it's contents.

"But I'm not going to school, remember?" I said, recalling the conversation I had with my dad a few days ago.

"I know, but I would still like to see how my best friend is doing before I go to school. I really don't want to be worrying about you all day." She said downing half of her water at once.

"Oh really?" I asked, not believing what she had said.

"No. I actually don't want to be annoyed by Oliver all day." She said with a laugh.

"Why don't you just tell Oliver he can come over any time. I really don't mind." I said, not believing that he would be acting like we were still in middle school.

"I have, he is still nervous about what all had happened before, well, you know..." She let the sentence die. Nobody ever mentioned the crash, like it was going to make me go crazy.

"The crash? You know you don't have to shy away from it. I would actually prefer if people would talk about it, and before it. That way maybe I could know more about my life." I said, saying it a little loud, hoping that others in the house would hear.

"Okay, I will make sure he comes over tonight." She said throw the empty bottle away. "I'm going to school now," She said hopping back onto her skateboard. "See you after school."

"Bye! Text me!" I yelled as she left through my door.

**A/N: So, you really should review! I will give you whatever you want! =) Well, if I was a genie I would give you whatever you wanted, but i'm not. So I can't. Sorry. But you should still review!!! =)**

**~Domi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. If I did I wouldn't be typing this, I would be one rich teen.**

**A/N: So, there are going to be at least 3 more chapter after this. Maybe 4. We will see, depends on how many of you want more. =) I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed. You guys are the best. You get a virtual high-five. =) Happy reading.**

I was sitting at home alone watching more mindless TV. I had been doing this all day and it was very boring. It was already noon and Lilly still hadn't texted me. I was starting to get a little worried when my phone finally went off.

_Me and Oliver will be ovr after school. ~Sk8rChic~_ I quickly read her text and responded

_K. How is school? ~MileyRay~ _I really didn't care how school was, I was just really bored. A few seconds later my phone made a little ding, letting me know that I had a message.

_Boring. Especially w/o u. Oliver misses u tho. ~Sk8rChic~_ The last part made me smile, I was really wishing that I could remember by myself what had happened between us.

_Aw...I miss u guys to! I'm home alone and nothing is on TV. ~MileyRay~_ I was waiting for a ding when my phone started singing Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. I looked at the caller ID, it said Lilly was calling.

"Hey Lilly." I greeted her.

_"Hi Miley! I just thought I would call you and let you in on our little plan." _She said, catching me by surprise. I didn't know she had a plan.

"Okay, with who?" I asked, noticing the our.

_"Oliver. Were going to be over in a few minutes." _This made absolutely no since to me. It was only noon and they had school.

"What about school? Are you just ditching?" I didn't think it was the best idea to skip class, but if it meant I got some entertainment I was okay.

"_Yeah, we can go catch a movie, then tonight there is this killer party we have to check out!"_ Lilly gushed, she sounded like your average teenager.

"Awesome, I will take a shower real quick. Bye!" I said hanging up and running upstairs.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

We decided to watch a horror movie and almost got kicked out of the theater. That was only because Lilly and Oliver wouldn't stop arguing about who was going to get killed off first. I found it amusing until I was in the middle of a popcorn fight.

"So, what next?" I asked my two best friends once the movie was over.

"How about we go hand out at the beach for a while? Nobody will be there since school isn't over yet." Lilly suggested. I looked at Oliver to see what he was thinking. He was still finishing off the last of his popcorn.

"Sure." I agreed opening the door that led to the bright daylight. I flinched away from the blinding light after the dark movie.

Once we were at the beach we all laid out on the warm sand and talked about everything.

"Remember the day she first came here?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"Yeah, you had heard the rumors about how she ate possum." Lilly said with a laugh. I was trying to imagine what it was like, when something seemed to click. I sat up with a start and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, worried.

"I remember something, my mom. My first day here, it all makes since now!" I said remember the talk I had with my mom. I knew that something was still missing, but just remembering this little piece helped me some.

"Seriously? You remember? That's great!" Lilly said with a squeal. She then hugged me.

"Can you sing now?" Oliver asked, a little hesitant.

"I don't know, lets see." I suggested, but I doubted that I could. "_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy._" I butchered the song. Oliver and Lilly's faces fell, as did mine. "I guess not." I said standing up and heading towards Rico's.

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked, following me with Oliver just a few steps behind.

"I'm getting some food, it might not be good, but I need something or I'm going to be sick." I said, thinking about how I had treated my friends before the crash. It made me feel horrible. I was going to do everything I could to make it right, this was my second chance and I wasn't going to waste it.

**A/N: So, you should defenatly review, then go read some of my other stories! *hint hint* I want some cookies, anybody else want some? What is your favorite kind? Mine are Oreos.**

**~Domi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. I'm pretty sure you get that by now.**

**A/N: There is defenatly some romance in this one! Just a warning.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Ryan T. Morris, BLOSSOM 109, minshewmanac, CaseyBug14, and 09teacher-n-training for the reviews! you all get a virtual high-five. Happy reading.**

After we all got something to eat we went back to my house to get ready for the party. School had already ended so my dad wouldn't get suspicious. Lilly was in my bathroom fixing her hair which left me and Oliver alone in my room. I was desperately searching through my closet for something to wear as Oliver watched.

"Does this look okay?" I asked about the pink v-neck I had paired with skinny jeans and converses.

"You look amazing, just like always." Oliver commented, never taking his eye off of me.

"Thanks, but that doesn't really help me." I said making my way over to my bathroom door. "Lilly, would you hurry up. I need your input." I said knocking on the door.

"I'm here." She said opening the door and looking me over. "You look great, why didn't you just listen to Oliver? Even though he can be such a doughnut, he has been hanging out with us long enough to understand what is acceptable party wear." She said shaking her half-finished hair and retreating back to the bathroom.

"Sorry Oliver, I didn't remember." I apologized, feeling like such an idiot.

"I understand." He smiled at me and I immediately lost my train of thought. He stood up and made his way across the room to where I was standing.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." I said in a small voice. He cradled my face in one hand, and took my hand in the other. He hesitated for just a second to make sure I was okay with it, then he leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't believe I had wanted to give this up before. I was so wrong, we were meant to be. I got lost in the moment, forgetting what little I remembered.

"Okay, I'm done!" Lilly announced interrupting our kiss. We both jumped back in shock and she just smiled at us. "Or, I can take just a little bit longer if you need me to." She said turning to go back into the bathroom.

"No, it's okay." I said stopping her. I suddenly remembered something that I hadn't before. There was a girl, and then the beach. Heartbreak, that was all I could feel. It was such a dramatic change from what I had been feeling just a second ago.

I looked up at Oliver, I could see the love in his eyes. But that was being covered up by the pain and hurt I remembered from before. I knew that it wasn't there right now, but now that I remembered, I could never forget what I had caused him to go through before.

"Lets go to this party." I said grabbing Oliver's hand and leading us out the door. I stole another glance at him, and he was stoked.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Everyone was shocked when I walked into the party holding Oliver's hand. But that wore off withing a few minutes and we danced all night. I didn't even look at the time until almost 1:00am. My curfew was 1:30am. We were all ready worn out and decided to go back home. Oliver drove me home, and since Lilly lived just down the road from the party he dropped her off. He walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight. I was so happy, this day had turned out better than I had ever expected.

I made my in the house and up to my room without waking anyone, or so I thought. My dad knocked on my door when I was getting so pajamas from my dresser.

"Come in." I said softly.

"How was your night?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Great, I hung out with Lilly and Oliver, I even remembered a little bit of stuff." I said with a smile, I was truly happy. "But now I'm just exhausted and would like to get some sleep."

"Okay, night Bud. I love you." He said placing a kiss on my forehead and walking out of the room.

"I love you to." I managed to say before he closed the door. I quickly got dressed in my pajamas and brushed my teeth so I could get to bed.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

I had another weird dream that night. But this one made a little more since. I was in my room, it was like I just woke up. But there was a girl sitting on the edge of my bed. She was the one I had remembered today when Oliver had kissed me.

"Congrats! You have remembered two things in one day!" She said, jumping up closer to me. I was speechless, and also pretty sure I was losing my mind. "You are doing great, keep this up and you will be back to yourself in no time."

"Does that include being able to sing again?" I managed to ask.

"Maybe, we will have to wait and see." She said with an evil grin. "For now, just be true to yourself. Oh, and keep that boy close, he's your soul mate. You don't want to lose those."

"I will make sure to keep that in mind." I said with a yawn.

"Obviously you are whipped, I'm going to leave you alone now. Goodnight." She said and with that she was gone.

"Night." I said laying my head back down. I was so tired I didn't even notice that I was talking to what was possibly a figment of my imagination.

**A/N: I'm guessing you get where the story is going? Please review!**

**~Domi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana. **

**A/N: This is pretty much the end...the next chapter will be the last though. =( I'm a little sad to see it go, but that means I can start a new story...maybe.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Ryan T. Morris, BLOSSOM 109, minshewmanac, CaseyBug14, and 09teacher-n-training for the reviews! You all rock.**

_I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love_

_It's time that I realize_

_That there are some with no home, not a nickel to loan_

_Could it be really me, pretending that they're not alone?_

_--Michael Jackson-Man in the Mirror_

I woke up the next morning with a strange feeling. Something had happened last night that I couldn't quite remember. I rolled over not wanting to get out of bed. After a few seconds I forced my eyes to open and stair at the red numbers on my alarm clock. It said that it was fifteen past nine. I knew that I had to get up and get something to eat.

It felt like I hadn't slept at all last night, it also didn't help that I was trying my hardest to remember the dream last night. A knock on the door interrupted my efforts, and my breakfast. I looked to see if anybody was around, but I was alone. I forced myself from the chair and made my way to the door.

To my surprise it was Oliver. Wasn't he suppose to be in school right now? I guess he saw the shock on my face.

"What? Did you not want me to come over?" He looked hurt.

"No, but aren't you suppose to be in school?" I was sure that it was only Tuesday.

"I woke up late, decided not to go today. I would rather spend it with you." He explained.

"Oh, but it would be best if you went to school. You skipped yesterday and I wouldn't want you to get in any trouble over me." I told him.

"I would do anything for you." I said leaning down and giving me a kiss. Almost immediately the dream came back to me. I smiled, he was my soul mate, I like the thought of that.

"That's sweet, but it would probably be best if you went to school though." I told him reluctantly.

"Okay, I guess I will go, but I will miss you so much." He told me as he leaned down and gave me one last kiss goodbye. I knew that it was better for him in the long run.

After he left I finished my breakfast. I was trying to remember why the girl from my dream. I recognized her from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

After a few hours of watching boring TV I decided to go to the beach. It was mostly empty and I was thankful for that, I wanted to be alone. I loved the smell of the ocean and the feel of the sand beneath me feet. I was humming along to a song in my head, I really wish I could sing again. My feet were starting to hurt, I must have been out here for hours. I sat down on the warm sand and started singing.

"_I get the best of both worlds._" I was suddenly speechless. I actually sounded decent. This was amazing. I started searching for my cell phone to call my dad. I couldn't find it and started to get frantic.

"Looking for this?" A woman in over sized sunglasses asked holding my phone.

"Yes. Thank you so much!" I told her.

"You are doing better. You have changed your future in just a matter of days." She said, handing me the phone.

"What?" This was so strange.

"Oh, the memory thing." She said in realization. "I think that can be fixed." She clapped her hands, for what I don't know. "Do you remember me now?" She asked.

I just stared at her for a minute, then it hit me. "Lilly?" I asked, remembering the meeting in the hospital.

"That's me." She smiled at me. "I'm glad you remember."

"So, I've changed my future?" I asked remembering the older, ruder, meaner version of Hannah and myself.

"Yes, you have done very well I might add." She said sitting down beside me.

"Thanks. I'm just so happy that I can remember everything now, and that I can sing." I said, still amazed that I can remember things.

"Hopefully this time you will use your voice for good." She said hugging me.

"Thank you Lilly." I hugged her back.

"Now I must go. Have fun, see you in the future." She said clapping her hands once again. It was very corny, but it got things done I guess. She was gone, and now I had to call my dad and let him know what had happened.

**HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM**

"What's the big news?" Lilly said walking in my house. Oliver and Jackson was close behind.

"Just hurry up." I told them. My dad was in the kitchen making cinnamon toast. He had made an exception this once. They all looked suspicious as I sit down at the piano.

"_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming. But there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it._" I sang my new song. All of their mouths dropped. "I can also remember everything." I told them.

"That's so amazing!" Lilly said jumping up and hugging me.

"Also, all the proceeds from this song is going to go to several different charities." I told them. Just as the future Lilly had told me, I was going to use my voice for good.

"That's great." Oliver said, giving me a small kiss. "You are so great." He told me.

**A/N: So, I'm thinking you should review while I get some food.**

**~Domi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter, and it's a little short. Yes, it is the end, but it means I can write more on other stories...I might be starting another one soon also! =) But I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Ryan T. Morris, BLOSSOM 109, minshewmanac, CaseyBug14, adn 09teacher-n-training for all of the reviews! You guys are the best! **

**Several months later**

The Climb had went to number one and all the proceeds had went to various charities. I had also gained back all of my memories, including those of when I was in the coma. I never told anyone about that. People would think I was completely nuts. They had helped me greatly, and I was very thankful for that.

Oliver and I had been together, and nobody seemed surprised by it. They had always suspected that we would be together one day. I was so happy with him, he was everything that I had ever wanted. We had our small spats, but that was it. I don't think I could get thought anything without him now.

Lilly and I were on amazing terms with each other. We were close than ever, she and Jackson had a small thing going on now. I didn't mind, I thought it would be good for her. I told her everything, I never lied to her anymore. There was no reason, she was like my sister, and she would never judge me.

I was getting in less trouble also. I done what my dad told me to, and I never took anything for granted anymore. I loved being Hannah Montana, I loved every minute of it. I loved all the support I got from my fans, they were the best thing in the whole entire world. Not to mention they welcomed me back with open arms after my two month hiatus that I had taken.

Tonight I was going out with Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson. We were going to go see a movie, then we were going out to eat. Right now I was getting ready in my room along with Lilly.

"Can I wear this?" Lilly asked holding up a pink and green top.

"Sure, I'm going to go fix my hair real quick." I told her walking into my bathroom. I decided to leave my hair down and curly, but I needed to fix some of my curls.

"Hey Sweet Pea." I heard my mom.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" I was shocked, I thought the last I would have seen her was when she visited me in my dream.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." She told me.

"Thank you Mommy." I told her giving her a hug.

"Just keep it up, and take care of yourself and you friends and family." She said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I must go now. I love you."

"I love you too." I told her, but she was already gone. I just sighed and fixed my hair.

"Miley, are you almost done?" Lilly asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, all ready." I said looking at my outfit in the mirror that was on my door. I had on a black and white stripped shirt and dark skinny jeans. I had a red belt and black boots to go with it.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked. I decided to tell her the truth about this.

"My mom. Don't say I'm crazy, because I already know I am." I said with a laugh.

"That you are." She said, we were now going down the stairs to meet the guys. This was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: So, did you like the story? Please review and let me know what I should improve on for my other stories.**

**~Domi~**


End file.
